


Tattoo

by Fishyz9



Category: Days of Our Lives
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 14:15:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2153655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fishyz9/pseuds/Fishyz9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: When sonny returns to Salem after a business meeting, Will shows him the results of a drunken night out with T with interesting results.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tattoo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [imaginentertain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginentertain/gifts).



> For Jen (beautifulhigh) who has been under the weather recently and asked for a tattoo fic following the reveal of Guy’s newest (and hottest) tattoo.

** The Tattoo  **

Two weeks. Two weeks without my gorgeous boyfriend has me eager as hell to get back home to him. What a time to be pulled away from Salem. Just as we take that next step in our relationship I have to take off for a meeting with some prospective backers two states over. It may be to discuss the possibility of turning our (very successful) coffee house into a club, possibly even the first of many, but the timing sucked.

I finally got to put my hands―my _mouth_ ― on him. I finally had the chance to do what I’ve fantasized about doing for the three months we’d been dating, and ok, perhaps even longer than that. I finally had the opportunity to slowly undress this angel, to taste him and to make him writhe with pleasure. So of course it’s to be expected that I would have to leave two days later.

It was like being given a free sample of the most exquisite, fine tasting _anything_ , and then being told to wait two weeks for another bite. The way he would look at me in the following days after we made love? I can’t quite describe how it made me feel, but it made leaving all the more difficult. It was like I’d unlocked a part of him he hadn’t known existed. He looked at me like I gave him freedom, like the pleasure we experienced was a secret that no one else knew about.  

And we shocked each other, I think. Because one day he was my adorable, innocent Will, and the next he was my biting-his-lip-every-time-he-saw-me- and-following-me-into-the stock-room- Will.

I was something new to his eyes, too. I was still the supportive, loyal boyfriend; I was still his sweet Sonny. Only now I’m also the patient, considerate boyfriend who knew exactly what to do to him in the bedroom. I was the boyfriend who knew when to slow down, how to make him feel safe, and how to fuck him sweetly.

And then I took off for two weeks. Typical.

No matter. I’m back now and only Will knows about it. I wanted one uninterrupted night with him before my folks descend to grill me about this new business venture, so if all has gone to plan, Will should be in my apartment right now, waiting. Hopefully naked.

I drop my bag, try the door handle and practically wilt in relief to find that it’s open. I push through quietly, hoping to surprise him, and I’m greeted by the sight of him in nothing but sweats, his back to me as he fusses with something over the oven.

He’s got some music playing so I’m able to quietly drop my bag, close the door, and sneak up behind him. I wait until he isn’t handling anything piping hot before laying my hands on his bare waist, making him jump.

“Hi ba―”

“Son!”

My breath rushes out of me and my arms are suddenly full with what I’ve come to think of as happy-puppy Will.

I laugh. Oh my god I love this feeling, I love coming home to him. “I missed y―”

I don’t even get to finish my sentence before his fingers are running through my hair and his lips are on mine. I smile into his kiss, not putting up a fight as he walks me backwards to the general vicinity of the bed.

“Aren’t you cooking something?”

“Let it burn,” he says huskily, sending a shiver down my spine.

I lift an eyebrow at him. “Damn, baby.”

“Two weeks, Sonny. You rocked my world and then disappeared for two weeks.”

I feel my chest swell with pride. “Rocked your world, huh?”

He bites his lip and gives me a gentle push, and the back of my knees hitting the mattress sends me sprawling. I laugh, my hands going to his hips as he straddles me. “I may have to take off more often.”

“Don’t you da― _ah_!”

I pull my hands away from his hips instantly when he jerks suddenly, hissing. “Whoa, you okay?”

He gives me a careful look. “Uh, yeah. It’s…it’s nothing.”

I snort, amused by his inability to pull off a lie. I sit up carefully, my arms winding around his waist to keep him where he is. “You suck at lying, what happened?”

He sighs, his shoulders slumping. “I um, I did something…”

I give him a second to carry on but he doesn’t. “You did what? Will, come on. Is it a pulled muscle, or…?”

 “No, it’s a lot more stupid than that.”

“Hey,” I say gently, tipping his chin up. “What’s going on?”

 “I uh…I was with T, and we got kind of drunk the other nights and…um…”

“What, you fell on your ass?”

“No.”

“Will, come on―”

“I got a tattoo.”

I blink in surprise. “You…you got a tattoo?”

“Yes. I did the stupid, cliché frat boy thing and got drunk and inked.”

“Oh god. Will, please tell you don’t have _I love T_ tattooed on your ass.”

“It’s not on my ass.”

“Will!”

“I mean it’s not anything to do with T, either. There’s no writing, it’s just a…a picture.”

 “Ok, well…cool. Do you like it or is it a drunken mistake you’re getting lazzered first chance you get?”

“I don’t know.” He bites his lip again; the very thing that brings out the caveman in me. “I guess I’m ok with it. Not sure what you’re gonna think about it though…”

“If you like it I like it. Let me see.”

He shoots me a nervous look but stands and rests his hands on the waistband of his sweats. “Okay, so I feel like I should prepare you―”

“Show me your tush,” I laugh.

“Thigh. It’s on my thigh.”

“Cool. But show me your tush anyway.”

He rolls his eyes. “You’re obsessed with my butt.”

“It’s a good butt―” I fall silent when I see it. “Oh my god…” I say quietly.

“You hate it, don’t you? You hate it and you think I’m an idiot…” He begins to pull his sweats up but I quickly cover his hand with mine.

“No, wait. Let me see it, come here…” I pull him a step closer, turning him slightly so that I can get a better look. “Will…”

“Yeah?” he says quietly.

“This is wild, I can’t believe you got a…a…”

He pulls his sweats back up. “It’s a lion. I got a big freakin’ lion’s head tattooed on my thigh and it’s dumb and it’s all T’s fault.”

I laugh softly. “How is it T’s fault?”

“We were drunk and it was his idea to go get tattoos and he was all like… _what do you want, what do you love?_ And I said Sonny, so he said to get your name and I said that would freak you out, so he was all like, _get something that makes you think of Sonny,_ so I got a lion.”

I’m just aware enough so that my jaw doesn’t hang open, but I do feel my heart thump hard in my chest. I reach for his hand, holding it in both of mine. “So, two things…..One, how is it I remind you of a lion?”

He wets his lips, and says quietly: “You’re brave. You make me feel brave.”

I glance down for a second, unprepared for this new feeling. I’m used to the excitement, the comfort, and the tender feeling Will brings out of me, but I wasn’t prepared to feel like…like I truly belong to another person.

“Okay,” I say softly, and press a quick kiss to his hand. “So, two…” I take a bit of a breath. “You love me?”

He freezes, I literally feel him freeze and his eyes go just a little bit wide and a flush creeps up his neck.

“Oh, I…I did the thing.”

“What thing?”

He gestures to the side of his head. “The thing where I mix up the stuff I mean to say in my head with the stuff I mean to say out loud.”

“But you love me?”

“I…yes? Unless that freaks you out, then pfft _,_ _no_.”

“ _Will_ ” I laugh softly, lost for words.

He watches me, waiting for me to say something more. “You’re not saying anything. You _are_ freaked out. Oh god, I’m the weird boyfriend who says I love you after dating for like two minutes and then gets a big cat tattoo. I take it back; I don’t love you so just…just forget I said that. Stop looking at me.”

“Will, _Will_ …” I laugh softly, tugging him close when he tries to pull away. “I’m not freaked out, I’m just…” I shrug helplessly. “I love you too.”

The beginning of a smile pulls at the corner of his mouth. “You… yeah?”

I laugh. “Yes. A _lot_.”

He scratches the side of his head, his smile threatening to split across his lips. “And my super weird tattoo?”

“Is beautiful, just like you.”

“You’re not just saying that? ‘Cuz sex is already on the table, I‘ve thought of nothing else for two weeks, so you don’t have to worry about that…”

“It’s sexy, Will. It’s offbeat and gorgeous and awesome, just like you.”

“Ok, _phew_ ” he laughs.

“Come here, Will.”

I pull him close and then slowly pull down his sweats, encouraging him to step out of them. With both hands on his trim waist I bite my lip and pull him close.

“Sit on my lap, like you were before.”

The shyness that sometimes comes over him slips away, and balancing himself with his hands on my shoulders he straddles my lap, his knees either side of my hips.

“Does it really hurt?” I murmur, my hand stroking up along his thigh but pausing just shy of his inked skin.

“Only a little. No bandages now, I just have to moisturize it and make sure it doesn’t get saturated, that kind of thing.”

“So I can touch it?”

“If you’re gentle…” he says, his voice dripping with promise.

Arousal rips through my body and I let my hand gently stroke over his tender flesh. He sucks in a quick breath and I look at him to make sure I’m not causing him pain, but it’s pleasure I see in those blue eyes.

He dips his head for what I think is a kiss, but I close my eyes in bliss when his lips find their way to my neck, his beautifully tanned, strong shoulders hunched as his lips trail hot kisses to where I’m most sensitive.

I scoot him closer on my lap, my hands resting on his perfect behind.

“Will…” I whisper, eyes closed, my hands flowing the shape of his body.

His lips brush my ear. “I love you.” His fingers turn my chin to face him. “I love you. That should have been how you heard it the first time.”

“I kind of liked the cute babbling and the panicked backpedalling.”

He laughs, nuzzling close to me. “Kiss me. Show me you’ve missed me like I’ve missed you.”

I let out a groan and he gasps as I turn and have him on his back beneath me in two seconds flat. I kiss him hard and his entire body arches into it, into me, and I smile into it when his hands desperately scramble to remove my clothes.

“You really want this, don’t you? You want me real bad…”

“Yes,” he gasps out, his hands sliding along his back.

“Tell me what it is you want. Say it out loud…”

“ _Sonny_ ” he says breathlessly.

“Don’t feel embarrassed, tell me what you want and I’ll give it to you. Use the words on the tip of your tongue, say exactly what―”

“Fuck me,” he says, letting out a deep breath, his cheeks staining crimson. “Sonny, please…”

“ _Will_ ,” I gasp, kissing him hard and grasping his wrists and pinning them either side his head. “You’re perfect. You are so perfect.”

“Don’t make me wait, be nice…”

Romance will come later, right now I help him hastily remove my clothes and then practically dive for the bedside draw for supplies. I look him in the eye as I tear the foil package with my teeth and then roll it onto my dick; he swallows hard as he watches me. There is so much trust in those blue eyes, it’s breathtaking.

He spreads his thighs, making room for me, but my hand settles on his hip. “This way,” I say, my voice gravelly as I encourage him to roll onto his stomach. We’ve had sex like this only once before, but I love it. I love his back against my chest, I love kissing the back of his neck as I move our bodies in a gentle rhythm. I love how his body fits perfectly against mine, like we were made for each other.

And now I love this new thing, this new wonder. His tattoo, fierce looking ,a hidden strength just like him, high up on his thigh so that only I get to touch it. It looks incredible like this. It’s sexy as hell and I can’t help but brush my hand over the sensitive skin as I ease into him.

“ _Yes_ ,” he hisses. The muscles in his back bunching and his hand darting out to grip the headboard. “I missed you so much.”

“And this?” I pant against the back of his ear, flexing my hips against him harder.

He blindly clutches for my arm and holds it tight against his chest so that he’s wrapped up tight against my body. It’s a turn on, absolutely, but every fiber, every molecule of my body screams at me to hold him close, to protect him, to make him mine.

I take him to the brink again and again, and when he cries out, when he shudders against me with his head hanging low, I follow quickly behind him and we collapse in a sweaty, breathless heap.

“Wow,” he murmurs into the pillow, and I smile against the back of his shoulder, pressing a kiss there. “You have actual magical powers.”

That surprises a laugh out of me. “Magic powers?”

He makes a disgruntled noise and does that little gesture thing again near his head.

“You saying the wrong things out loud again, baby?”

“Umhm.”

I gently pull away, pressing a few butterfly kisses to his spine and eliciting a sigh of contentment from him. “You wait here.”

“Couldn’t move if I wanted to, bones are all gone.”

“Is that right?”

“Mm.” I love how drowsy he sounds after sex. No one gets to hear that but me. “Bone thief.”

I laugh quietly. “God, you’re cute.” I grab a damp cloth from the bathroom and then climb back onto the bed. He immediately rolls close to me.

“Now that you’re back we―” his eyes go wide when they spot something behind me and suddenly he’s scrambling to untangle himself from his sheets. “Fire!”

My head snaps around to where he’s pointing and then I’m the one scrambling up off of the bed. “Shit!” I laugh, running to the faucet and quickly filling a dirty jug from the sink before pouring it over the pan that has flames licking over the edges. “How did we not _smell_ that?” I turn around, and my mouth quickly goes dry.

Will’s standing there with a bed sheet wrapped around him not unlike a toga, his hair mused and his skin still flushed. He is the single most decadent, seductive sight I’ve ever seen. “That. That’s how.”

“Oops?” he offers with a sweet, crooked grin.

I grin. “ _Let it burn_ , he says.”

“Wow, did I really say that?”

“It was hot as hell.” I pull him close. “I love that you have no inhibitions with me. It’s the biggest compliment you could ever give me.”

His hands stroke up along my arms and hang loosely around my neck. “I told you,” he murmurs, staring at my lips. “You make me brave.”

I pull him flush against me, kissing him hard, and brush my nose softly against his. “Like a lion.”


End file.
